Running Up That Hill
by Always Dean's Girl
Summary: What if when Alaric did die, he didn't turn, and Elena decided that it was time to leave Mystic Falls and her friends behind her. She and Jeremy leave, leaving everyone behind and go in search of a new home only to come across one. DeanLena.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing of either show, even though I'd love to, unfortunetly I don't.

**Author's Note: **Okay so I came up with this on a whim, I'm writing a Dean/Katherine fic, but wanted to try a DeanLena fic and see how that goes. The main Cast of TVD won't be in it for some time, a while. But the SPN cast will it's set in season 5 of Supernatural since it's only meant to be 2010 in the vampire diaries. Anyway Enjoy.

**Summary: **What if when Alaric did die, he didn't turn, and Elena decided that it was time to leave Mystic Falls and her friends behind her. She and Jeremy leave, leaving everyone behind and go in search of a new home only to come across one. DeanLena.

* * *

**She Can't Take Anymore. **

Jeremy got back home from the Grill, after spending time with Matt after saying goodbye to Alaric. He went in, to see his older sister moving around, packing bags.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"We're leaving"

"Leaving? Leaving to go where?"

"I don't know Jeremy. We're just leaving"

"You're not thinking straight Elena, sleep on i-"

"No I can't sleep on it, Jeremy okay? We need to leave. If we stay here any longer you're going to end up dead, or I'm going to end up dead and I can't...okay I don't want to think about it. We need to leave okay? You and me. Just you and me"

"Elena-"

"No Jeremy. We're leaving"

"But what about-"

"What? Stefan? Damon? They can live without me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" She sighed.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"Can you live without them?"

She shrugged "Just going to have to try aren't I?" She asked, throwing more stuff into a bag. Jeremy watched her carefully. He thought maybe the death of Alaric had just gotten to her but she seemed serious, she seemed genuine that the two were leaving, and maybe...just maybe she was right. Maybe it was a good call that the two of them were going.

"You're leaving behind a lot"

"I know what I'm leaving behind Jer, if I could leave you too..and know that you'd be safe...I would. You'd all be better without me, everything I touch dies...but I can't leave with out you Jeremy. I need you with me, I want you to come with me, we need to get out of here because I can't handle someone else I love dying and the next person that could die, might be you and I don't want that, I can't handle the thought of that okay?"

SHe looked over at him and he nodded "Okay then"

"Your bag's over there...if you want anything else, I'd go get it now" She said.

He stared at her, the words Elena spoke to him, hurt. Not what she said in particular but what she felt about herself, she was his sister. And nobody would fight harder for her, than him.

* * *

Elena looked to the clock on the mantel and stared around at the house, she and her brother had grown up in. It was a sad thought, that she had to leave it. But it would always be there for her if she wanted to come back and right now she didn't want to be in it. Too many bad memories and Elena knew if she stayed in Mystic Falls any longer, her little brother would end up dead and she didn't want that, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything else happened to Jeremy because of her.

Jeremy came down the stairs loudly and dropped his bag onto the ground and the two stared at each other. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah" He nodded "Let's go"

"Go out and put the stuff in the car, I'll be right there"

He grabbed his bags and hers and went out into the night to the car while Elena took a few more moments to look around. She then grabbed a pen and paper, as she sniffled she began to write.

_I'm sorry to all of you who have been hurt because of me, who's lost someone because of me. But I'm not sorry for loving you all. Jeremy and I are going away for a while and it's just the way it has to be. This is for the best and I don't want you to look for me, please just let us go. Elena. _

She left the pen and the paper sitting on the kitchen table and she looked around once more, her brown orbs tracing over everything and with that she left.

Leaving their old life behind them.

* * *

The next morning in Mystic Falls, Caroline was the first to notice the odd sense that something was wrong. The blonde vampire didn't know what it was, but something was bothering her. She called everyone to meet up and when everyone did, the only three that were missing was Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy.

Bonnie then appeared, alone but not empty handed. She had a white piece of paper in hand and she stopped, her eyes were bloodshot. As if she'd been crying.

"Bonnie? What's going on?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie held the piece of paper out, in fear that if she spoke her voice would break.

"I'm sorry to all of you who have been hurt because of me, who's lost someone because of me. But I'm not sorry for loving you all. Jeremy and I are going away for a while and it's just the way it has to be. This is for the best and I don't want you to look for me, please just let us go. Elena." Caroline read out the piece of paper and everyone stayed silent.

"She wouldn't just leave" Matt said.

"It's some sort of joke" Damon said, his eyebrows raised.

"No it isn't" Bonnie said, her voice dry "Her house is empty, their stuff is gone and so is their car, their cell phones are still there but everything else is gone, photos, clothes, everything."

"They're gone?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"And They're not coming back"

* * *

**The Middle of nowhere**

Elena pulled the car over to a stop so Jeremy could use the restroom, she got out too and leaned against the car. Waiting on him coming back out. She thought of her friends and wondered if any of them had found the paper yet...she hadn't intended on hurting them but this was something she needed to do.

Jeremy came back out "You alright?" She asked him.

"I'm okay" He shrugged.

"Do you regret leaving?" Elena asked "Because you can always go back"

"No, I wouldn't leave you Elena. You're my sister and I stay with you okay, we need this. This break...we need it."

He was right, she didn't want him to leave her but if it was something he ever wanted to do. He could and she wouldn't object to it.

"DO you still have your ring?"

"Yeah, I still have it"

"Okay" She said as they got back in the car "If we get to a motel we can rest for a while and then continue out later"

"Sounds good to me"

Elena then stayed silent, reminding herself. That this, was for the best.

* * *

**I know this is pretty short, but it's just how they left. The next one they'll meet their first Supernatural creature other than a Vampire, Witch, Werewolf of Hyrbrid and that's when they'll meet Sam and Dean and their Angel friend Cas. **

**I hope you enjoyed don't forget to tell me what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing of either show, even though I'd love to, unfortunetly I don't.

**Author's Note: **Okay so I came up with this on a whim, I'm writing a Dean/Katherine fic, but wanted to try a DeanLena fic and see how that goes. The main Cast of TVD won't be in it for some time, a while. But the SPN cast will it's set in season 5 of Supernatural since it's only meant to be 2010 in the vampire diaries. Anyway Enjoy.

**Thanks To:** Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Tvdlover87654 and Chiwi for your wonderful reviews on my first chapter, glad you guy's liked it. And to all who followed.

The episodes I've decided to set this between are: The Song remains the same and My Bloody Valentine. It will follow the plot of season 5, just after a good few chapters.

* * *

**The Doppelganger **

_"We were in this gym the ngiht Klaus compelled me to turn my emotions off. I thought I hit rock bottom in the twenties but after I bit you, I never wanted to feel anything again. But someone...kept telling me that it was okay to feel. No matter how much it hurt. That our emotions are what make us human, good or bad, and to never lose hope" Stefan said. _

_"Who gave you that horrible advice?" Elena sniffled. _

_"Just some girl I used to date" _

_"I don't have anyone anymore" She cried. _

_"You have me" _

Elena pulled the into the motel, her thoughts were a million miles away from her, she had no idea what she was thinking or what she was trying to think of. All summer she'd searched for Stefan, to find him, to lose him again, only for him to come back to her and for Elena to throw him away like he meant nothing to her. She loved him, more than anything, but she loved Damon too. Which made things a lot harder for her now, now that Alaric wasn't there to keep her right.

Leaving Mystic Falls had always been one of her thoughts since Vampire's had come and taken over her life. Now that she was gone...maybe the people who were left in the town might survive a little longer than what chance they had if she was there. Her doey brown eyes then travelled over to the sleeping form of her sixteen year old brother. She loved him, more than anybody else and nobody in the world mattered more to her and if she'd to lose Jeremy, she had no idea what she would do. She needed him, just like he needed her.

She needed to avoid sleep, for now anyway at least, maybe she could get to somewhere far away and maybe one day she and Jeremy could go back home, but not right now. She couldn't, Elena couldn't go back now that they had nobody to take care of them. Jeremy was her responsibility now, he was just a kid. She however was now an adult and she needed to prepare herself for the life ahead of her.

Her eyes landed on a large figure moving towards the vending machine next to the car. He was huge, much taller than she was, though nearly everybody was either the same height or taller than Elena. She seen his shaggy brown hair as he bent down to get whatever it was he'd bought. She watched him carefully and he turned to walk back, their eyes met and he gave her a small smile, but his eyes were wide, almost filled with shock. She shrugged it off, not even thinking about it as she smiled in return before turning to her brother and shoving him gently.

"Jeremy? We're here. You'll be better on a bed, okay? Come on" She told him. He woke with a start but nodded at her command and the two of the got out the car. She grabbed her purse from her bag.

The two went into the check in-out bit and Elena got them a room with two beds. They walked out and towards the room, just as Elena was unlocking the door with the key she got banged against the door.

"Get off her!" Jeremy growled.

"Whoa little man" THe voice said and Elena struggled, thinking maybe someone had found her.

"Get off me"

"What did I tell you, If I ever saw you again, I'd kill you" The gruff voice said.

"What?!" She demanded and was turned to face the man who had a hold on her, the taller of the two was holding Jeremy back. "Let him go...just...please let him go...kill me if you want...please just let my brother go" She pleaded. Not wanting Jeremy to get hurt.

"Brother? Katherine Pierce doesn't have a brother"

"You think she's Katherine? She's not Katherine!" Jeremy said struggling against the taller man.

"Of course she is" The one who had a hold on Elena said.

"I'm not...I'm her doppelganger, I swear"

"Like I'd believe that"

"I mean it...Katherine's a vampire, I have a pulse..okay I'm human" Elena told him, staring him straight in the eyes.

He looked to the taller man who had a hold on Jeremy and he shrugged, he put two fingers to her neck and her heart began to beat a lot faster.

"She's human"

"Can you let her go now?!" Jeremy demanded, pulling himself roughly from the taller man's grip. The smaller moved back and let her go, putting his hands up slightly.

"If you're not Katherine. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Elena Gilbert"

"Gilbert?" The taller asked "as in Grayson Gilbert"

"He's our dad" Jeremy said.

"Oh.."

"How do you look like her?" The smaller asked.

"I'm her doppelganger" Elena replied, feeling slightly uncomfertable in their presence. "How do you know her?"

"We met her a few years back, the only vampire we know that got away" The smaller said.

"But you said if you ever saw her again-" Elena began.

"Yeah, we let her go" The taller said.

"D-do you guys want to come in? so we can explain?" Elena asked.

"Sounds fair enough" The smaller said.

* * *

After introducing themselves, the two men were known as Sam and Dean Winchester, sons to John Winchester. Not that either Gilbert had heard of him.

"So you're related to Katherine in some twisted way" Dean asked Elena and she shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so" She nodded.

"How fun"

"Tell me about it" She said.

"So where are you guy's headed?" Sam asked.

"We don't know yet" Jeremy said "We just..needed away"

"So where is it your from again?" Dean asked.

"Mystic Falls" Elena answered.

"Why did you leave?"

"Our friend, he died because of me" Elena said, Jeremy gave her a hard look but she ignored him "There's been a lot of people die because of me and I just...couldn't take it anymore. So Jeremy and I packed up and left"

"What about your friends?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure they'll survive without us" Jeremy said rolling his eyes.

"Man you can't be anymore than sixteen" Dean told him matter of factly.

"I'm seventeen soon" Jeremy huffed.

Elena smiled slightly "Well it was good meeting you"

"Yeah, you too" Sam said and the two stood "If you need any help, we'll be around. Just give us a call"

"Yeah we will, thanks" Elena said and the two waved them off and left.

"Well that was interesting" Jeremy said.

"That's one way of putting it" Elena said, her eyes still on the door.

* * *

The two Gilbert's slept, Jeremy slept with one of his arms over his face and the other dangling off the bed. Elena, slept restlessly, the faces of the people she left in Mystic Falls haunting her. Suddenly, the window flew open and Elena bolted upright. Jeremy, however kept snoring.

"Jer" Elena said, her voice quiet.

He stirred but didn't wake up, huffing as he rolled over onto his side, Elena rolled her eyes and got up. She moved over to the window, the wind was wild and reckless as it blew the lace blinds around. Elena slammed the window shut and sighed, Jeremy still didn't wake up at the noise.

Elena moved back over to the bed and got in, pulling her knees up to her chest and just as her eyes drifted off they flashed back open. She was looking at the far lamp, near the tv, floating in mid air. She gasped, getting up off the bed. "Jeremy...Jeremy...JEREMY!" She shrieked. Her brother sat up straight and looked over at her, her doe brown eyes wide with fear and he seen what she was pointing at. The floating lamp.

"What the hell is that?" He asked getting up.

It then flung itself at Jeremy, luckily he ducked out of the way and the lamp smashed. Elena gasped when more things began to leviate. A cord from one of the lights wrapped itself around Jeremy's neck and began strangling him. "JEREMY!" Elena cried, and went to rush over to him, something sharp hitting the back of her head and she fell forwards. She groaned as she hit the floor, her hand instinctivly going to the back of her head. There she could feel the sticky wet substance and she let her cheek rest on the floor until Jeremy's choking brought her back to reality.

Just as she got up, the door busted open and in stormed the two from earlier, one holding a shotgun. He shot it into the air and whatever had everything floating in the air stopped and everything fell to the ground, shattering. Elena gasped "Jer!" She shouted rushed over to him. She removed the cord and pulled him into the sitting position. Clutching him close.

"What ?" Jeremy asked, his voice dry and croaky.

"A spirit by the looks of it" Sam said matter of factly.

"Spirit?" Elena asked, her eyebrows raising.

"I could see it Elena" Jeremy said.

She looked down at him, still clutching him to her, not wanting to let go. "Was it someone-"

"No.."

"You could see it?" Dean asked.

"He can see ghosts.." Elena muttered, brushing the hair from his face.

"You guy's should get your stuff and come with us" Sam said.

"W-why would we do that? You could be anybody" Elena said.

"We just saved your life, we want to help you" Sam said.

Elena clutched Jeremy just a little tighter as she let go and she stood up, feeling the blood trickle down the back of her neck.

"Can we trust you?" Elena asked.

"We're not gonna eat you, if that's what you mean" Dean said with a small smirk.

"Dean" Sam warned.

"Just come on" Jeremy said.

Luckily the siblings hadn't taken out anything from their bags except the clothes they had been sleeping in. So Jeremy grabbed them and picked them up following Dean and Sam out. Elena stood, frozen for a moment. Staring into space, loads of thoughts running through her mind. She then made her feet move, and walked towards the door. She turned looking at the mess that had been left by whatever ghost had done this to their room.

She sighed, before going out and shutting it over, she followed the three boys to the other room and went in. Closing that door over, she put her hand to the back of her neck, rubbing away the blood.

"Could I..use your shower?" She asked.

"Great suggestion" Dean said giving the brunette a wink.

She just stared at him, and then looked to her brother who rolled his eyes.

"Of course you can, it's right in there" Sam told her.

"Thank you" She said grabbing her bag and taking it with her, when she closed the bathroom door over, she pressed her back to it. Closing her eyes. Elena let out a breath as she opened her eyes and moved over to the shower, she peeled off her clothes and stepped in, letting the warm water run over her. SHe winced as it ran over the wound on the back of her head.

_"Elena" _

_"I can't talk about it, Stefan" Elena told him _

_"You have to. Don't shut me out. Elena, please" _

_Elena began to cry "I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline and it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. They're all apart of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else aymore, because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me. Everything is because of me" Elena said and she began to cry harder as Stefan embraced her. _

Elena finished up in the shower and got out, drying herself off. She walked out of the bathroom with her bag and placed it down, seeing that her brother had fallen asleep again. She stared at her brother's sleeping form. "When did he fall asleep?" She asked the two brothers.

"About two minutes ago" Dean answered.

She sat on the bed next to him, touching the bruise forming on Jeremy's neck. Maybe leaving Mystic Falls had been a bad idea..She frowned at the thought.

"You're very protective of him" Sam said.

Elena's eyes met Sam's and she shrugged "He's my little brother, we don't have anyone else"

The two stared at her and she looked back down at Jeremy as he snored lightly.

"Tell us about Mystic Falls" Dean said.

"What about it?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I wasn't lying when I said we needed away from it. People keep dying around me, our parents died, our aunt died, our uncle died, then Alaric-"

"Alaric?" Dean asked "As in Alaric Saltzman?"

Elena stared at the two brothers and nodded slolwy. "He's dead?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...he died yesterday"

"How?"

"He was in transition"

"Transition?" Sam asked.

"Into a vampire...The original witch wanted her son dead so she tried to create an original vampire, that hunted vampires. Alaric killed her and didn't drink blood to become a vampire...so he died" Elena told them slowly "How do you know Alaric?"

"We hunted with him once" Dean said, chewing his lip.

"hunted?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, hunted monsters" Dean Grinned.

"Oh"

"you can go to sleep if you want Elena, nothing's gonna happen" Sam told her.

She shook her head, telling him it was fine, but as she kept her hand running through her brothers hair, which she used to do when they were kids. She felt her eye lids become heavy and she let her head sit back and her eyes closed And she fell into a sleep, no nightmare, no dreams just blackness.


End file.
